Never Nearly Headless
by Draegan
Summary: This is a seriously scary story about a terrorful Halloween Harry and Cho spent in the forbidden forest due to horrible reason, full of romance, and a lot of blood and guts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Nearly Headless**_

_**By Draegan.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Nick goes headless**_

The grounds surrounding Hogwarts were eerie looking, like a graveyard. There was mist snaking sinisterly across the damp grass, like a hundred thousand mourning ghosts. It was the perfect night for a Halloween party.

The students of Hogwarts were all inside, sheltering from the cold like rabbits sheltering from predators, eating their magnificent meal. 6th year Harry Potter had sneaked outside, his girlfriend Cho Chang at his side, as they both shared a single cigarette.

"It's fucking freezing out here," Harry moaned, then he slithered his tongue into her mouth.

Once departed, Cho nodded. "Uh huh. Cold as ice," she agreed, linking her arms around his neck as she flicked the cigarette to the grass. "Kiss me again."

Harry obeyed her as if she was his master, and before long, they were behind a bush, rolling around. Harry was licking her chest as if there was chocolate spread scattered across it, releasing jovial sounds at the same time. Cho had wrapped her legs around him, and was tearing off her top. Her breasts were large, and hanging like tow shopping bags full of water. Harry was hypnotized.

"We must be shit crazy having sex in this cold," Harry muttered, but it came out as a moan.

"Just shut up and get your tadpoles out of the tank," Cho snapped like a Lion, caressing his back as if it were a silent, sleeping cat.

Suddenly, a bone white figure appeared beside them like a cloud. It was Nearly Headless Nick, and he has a disgusted look on his face, twisted up as if some invisible hand had sculpted him to be like that.

"Harry, I thought better of you. How repulsive of you. Now stop fucking and get back inside the castle before they lock the doors. Put your top on, you ignorant Slytherin Slut," he roared angrily like a Giant.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, and don't you ever call me that again, you horrible headless creep!" Cho shrieked, searching for her top, scanning the grass like a microscope, but it was too dark. She could not find it.

"Nearly headless," Nick corrected with a smirk.

Suddenly, like a bolt out of the blue, Cho lost her temper, just like a minute, spoiled baby, and tore off his head. Although he was a ghost, she could somehow still touch him. Nick screeched with consumed pain, and screamed as Cho sent his head whistling through the air, disappearing into the murky depths of the forbidden forest.

"Cho! You stupid slag!" Harry roared, exasperated. White blood poured from his neck, and his body toppled to the floor. His guts began to emerge through the hole in his neck, and it wasn't long before Harry was wiping vomit from his lips.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, but he insulted me shitless. I just lost my temper, and I snapped. I couldn't help it!" Cho explained, leaping over his heart.

"You do realize that we have to go and get it?"

"But I can't find my top!"

"So? You look better without it! Leave those saggy tits hang, girl!"

Harry ran into the forest nervously, his heart beating hard enough almost to shudder the entire earth. Cho followed, screaming as her boobs rammed against her chest.

A black figure with glaring red eyes followed them…


	2. Bloodstains

_**Never Nearly Headless**_

_**By Draegan**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Blood-stains**_

Cho scrambled to her feet, her breasts hidden under a thick layer of cold, frosty mud. The ground was slippery, and it was difficult to keep your footing, just like trying to run across an ice rink in your bare feet.

"Harry! Help me!" Cho called fearfully, searching for his hand through the darkness, using only the stars as guides. It was like plunging your hand into a marsh – you didn't know what you'd end up with in murky waters.

"Cho! Come on! Can you see his head?" Harry snapped, irritated. "It's your fucking fault were down here, so you had better bloody help!" He pulled her to her feet.

"I really do think we've come too deep," Cho noted anxiously. "I'm cold."

"God! Stop complaining! Look, take my jumper. I'm wearing a t-shirt under here anyway. Hide those nasty bags, quickly!" Harry took off his jumper and handed it to her, and she quickly climbed into it, pulling it around her like a blanket.

"Thank you! God, my nipples were almost sharp enough to cut glass, literally!" Cho grunted, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek. Harry accepted it, and slipped his tongue into her mouth as she pressed herself against him.

"That's enough! Now shove off! We got too carried away! We have to find his head!" Harry pointed out, once again annoyed.

"Why? He's dead! It's not as if we can give it back to him!"

"He was dead anyway! He can't exactly die again!"

"How should you know? You aren't a ghost!"

"No, but –" Harry's voice trailed off when a howling sound echoed through the air not far to his left. The bushed ruffled violently, as if dancing in a strong gust.

"Oh fuck!" Cho whimpered, cowering to Harry.

Suddenly, it went completely dark, as if somebody had turned off the stars. Harry glanced around, but it was complete blackness. The air had been painted to suit the night, and Harry could barely see his own hand before his face.

Suddenly, a white image erupted through the darkness towards him, screaming loudly. Harry jumped in fright, and covered Cho's mouth, where a terrified scream was erupting from.

It was Nick's head.

"You dirty slapper!" Nick screamed. He came around to her and began to bite her hair like a lion.

"Get off me you lunatic!"

"Let's see how you like your head being ripped off!" Nick shouted.

Cho screamed and wrestled the dripping head, forcing it away form her with failure. Suddenly, Harry felt an ice cold rush wave through him, and Nick disappeared. Cho was shaken up, and hugged him, sobbing like a baby.

"Harry, I'm scared. What if he comes back? A real fucking nutter, that one is. Oh, Harry, he wants to kill me! What should I do?" Cho sniffed tearfully.

"Consider yourself dead!"

"Harry, you sick bastard. Don't be like that! I'm warning you!"

Harry tried to snap out of it, but Nick was inside of him. That was what the cold rush had been all about. Nick was using him like Harry used his invisibility cloak.

"I mean it, consider yourself dead. Say goodbye, you sexy minx!"

'Harry' whipped out his wand. Then, yanking Cho's head backwards, he hissed "_Clefiddium_!", and the wand turned immediately into a sword.

Cho screamed in terror, which then blended into pain as 'Harry' slowly began to saw her head off. Blood was sprayed everywhere, blotting his clothes.

When he was done, her headless corpse hit the ground with a shudder. There was another cold wave, and a ball of white fluttered into the darkness once again, leaving Harry alone.

Harry glanced into his hand, and screamed almost loud enough to make his voice crack glass. Cho's head was in his hand, her face twisted with terror and dappled with blood. He began to sob, and kissed her on the lips one last time, before setting it on the ground next to the corpse.

He glanced at his jumper. It was stained with blood…


	3. The Ghost of You

_**Never Nearly Headless**_

_**By Draegan**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Ghost of You**_

Harry was alone, and shaking like a leaf in a strong wind. Cho's headless carcass was still at his feet, and Harry wasn't sure what to do. Eventually, he managed to struggle onwards.

The darkness swallowed him, and before long, Harry whipped out his wand. "Lumos!" he whispered. The trees around him were illuminated with white light, and Harry finally managed to see what was around him. But what he saw was not what he wanted to see at all…

It was Cho. Her body was eerily se-through, and she looked like a statue made from ice. In her hands she held her head, which was glaring up at him angrily. It was her ghost. The Ghost of Cho.

"Fucking hell!" Harry gasped.

"Harry! Harry! Harry! HARRY!" Cho called sadly, tears beading down her ghostly cheeks. "They didn't want me! They didn't want me! They didn't want me!"

She began to drift sinisterly towards him. Harry ran.

"Harry! Come back! Come back Harry! I need you!"

"Fuck off!" Harry screamed in fear.

Cho continued to chase him, Harry ran with his torch-like wand raised before him, and suddenly felt an insanely icy feeling surging through him, even icier than before.

Moaning and groaning, Harry slumped feebly to the ground, and Cho appeared before him, sniggering.

"I knew that would work," she hissed angrily.

"Fuck you!" Harry screamed.

"You killed me, Potter," Cho said calmly.

"It wasn't me! It was Nick! He took over me and made me do it!" Harry snapped. Cho grinned evilly like a nasty Imp searching for something naughty to perform.

"Oh! I never knew we could do that!" Cho teased with a smirk. Harry feared what came next, and tried to run, but his legs had turned to jelly, literally. Cho must have cast a spell upon him. Could ghosts do that? "Let me try it on you!"

"NO, CHO! NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Harry yelled in terror. But it was too late. He had felt that horrible icy feeling pulse through his veins like frozen blood, and before long, he was fighting back his wand, which was pointing at him. His hands were clasped around him, but Harry was stringer than Cho, and tried to fight it off.

She was trying to help him kill himself, which was technically murder.

Harry was fatigued, and before long, the wand slipped through his gasp and into his stomach, blood and flesh spurting everywhere. He screamed in pain, and moaned when it once again pierced deeply into his shoulders.

He was in major pain, a puddle of flesh and blood forming around him, but he had to fight back. He was weak, but not weak enough, and managed to finally punch Cho from his injured body. She emerged, laughing maliciously and malevolently.

"Good-bye, Harry Potter," she giggled through the monstrous darkness…


End file.
